The surface of optoelectronic semiconductor chips is often roughened to improve outcoupling or incoupling of radiation in the semiconductor chip. The roughened surface often includes patterns produced directly in the active layer of the semiconductor chip. It is in general desirable to couple radiation in or out as fully as possible to increase the efficiency of the semiconductor chip. Moreover, such a semiconductor chip should have a long storage life and be producible cheaply and with little effort.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with improved properties. It could also be helpful to provide a method of fabricating an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with improved properties and an optoelectronic component comprising such a semiconductor chip.